This invention relates to a light-sensitive photographic element containing a colored compound produced from a 1H-imidazo[1,2-b]pyrazole, 1H-pyrazolo-[1,5-b][1,2,4]-triazole or 1H-pyrazolo[1,5-d]tetrazole derivative.
1H-imidazo[1,2-b]pyrazole, 1H-pyrazolo[1,5-b][1,2,4]triazole and 1H-pyrazolo[1,5-d]tetrazole derivatives are heterocyclic compounds, and Japanese Patent Application Nos. 23434/1983, 45512/1983 and 14201/1983 disclose that these compounds have superior properties as magenta couplers for color photography. Various extensive investigations made by the present inventors have now led to the discovery that dyes useful for silver halide photograhic materials can be obtained from these heterocyclic derivatives.
Dyes in accordance with this invention synthesized from 1H-imidazo[1,2-b]pyrazole, 1H-pyrazolo-[1,5-b][1,2,4]triazole and 1H-pyrazolo[1,5-d]tetrazole derivatives have many uses, for example photographic sensitizers, photographic sensitizing dyes, dyes for photographic filters and anti-halation dyes.